


Cookie Run: Spooky Mansion Mystery

by Blazechan



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan
Summary: When the cookies are invited to the mansion of the recently deceased Don Perignon Cookie for a spooky Halloween party. Strange things start happening and the staff has gone missing! Could Perignon be haunting the house? Can the cookies, with the help of Screme Egg and Creme Egg Cookie get to the bottom of this ghostly conundrum?Starring: Screme Egg Cookie, Creme Egg Cookie, Pinot Noir Cookie, Arugula Cookie, Stew Cookie, and Don Perignon Cookie (OC's)





	Cookie Run: Spooky Mansion Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Screme Egg Cookie, Creme Egg Cookie, Pinot Noir Cookie, Arugula Cookie, Stew Cookie, and Don Perignon Cookie all belong to me
> 
> Cookie Run belongs to Devsisters

As night fell on the lands of the cookie world, the cookies led by the fashionably festively dressed Gingerbrave were strolling on toward the mansion of the affluent Don Perignon Cookie. This was no simple visit, they were all invited to a Halloween costume party, promising festive food, a beautiful garden hangout spot, and delicious sparkling juice aplenty.

"I can't believe I agreed to wear this with you, like, it's pretty cold don't you think?" Creme Egg (the one on the left) complained to his twin sister about his Halloween costume (seen in the picture) as they were walking to the mansion. "Relax bro, once the party is over, you can toss it straight into the trash" Screme Egg Cookie (the one on the right) told him.

As they sauntered through the opened gates into the garden of the mansion, they noticed someone trimming the bushes near the entrance, she was dressed in a gardeners outfit and hat, the figure looked away from what they were doing and turned to face the cookies. 

"If you're looking for trick or treat candy, I suggest you all look elsewhere" She told them rather sternly. "We're not here for trick or treating, we're here for the party" Gingerbrave explained to her, showing her the invitation he and the others received, the gardener looked at in intently, her expression lightening. "Oh! Well, my apologizes" She replied "man, why does no one tell me about these things?" speaking to herself rather annoyed. "I'm Arugula Cookie by the way, come on through, just don't tamper with the plants" she added in a more friendlier tone. 

When the group finally got to the door of the mansion, Gingerbrave rung the door bell, it didn't take long for someone to answer it, it was a well dressed cookie with glasses with a towel on his shoulder. "Good evening...we've been expecting you, Pinot Noir at your service, please come in" He greeted them, keeping the door opened as the cookies went inside. 

Greeting them was a table full of food such as fruit punch with ice cubes that looked like eyeballs, a bundt cake decorated to look like a pumpkin, dirt cake with gummy worms, mini candy and caramel apples, and of course bottles and bottles of sparkling juice. Some of the cookies were salivating just looking at it. 

Then a cookie with a pumpkin filled with a cheese dip came in and set it down on the table "Ya'll like that? I made it all by myself, baking and cooking from morning till night" she said. "Ah yes, this is Stew Cookie, she will provide the catering for the festivities" Pinot Noir introduced her. 

"Say...before we start, I'm curious, where is Don Perignon?" Screme Egg asked "I'm afraid, he's dead..." Pinot answered rather somberly. "Like, come again?" Creme Egg questioned in disbelief, "The other day he suffered a tragic accident that ended his life" Pinot told them "W-What happened to him?" Gingerbright asked in suspense "Fell into a vat of his own creation, the sparkling juice you see on the table, crumbling away shortly after" Pinot answered "There was a funeral for him and everything" Stew Cookie added. "Guess he wasn't waterproof..." Soda Cookie commented.

"Okay...but then, who's in charge of this place? Someone must have taken over now that's he's gone, right?" Cocoa Cookie asked "For the time being, I am the head of the mansion." Pinot answered "In a few days, Perignon's cousin: Chardonnay Cookie will be the new owner" he added. 

"Well this awkward..."Gumball Cookie muttered "What is a party without the host?" Cheesecake Cookie asked in confusion "The party must go on, Perignon may no longer be with us, but i'm sure he would still want us to celebrate" Gingerbrave encouraged, not wanting the party to be ruined by a loss. The cookies quietly agreed among themselves, as the party goers were chatting with each other. 

" 'He's no longer with us'...Is he?" A ominous voice echoed...

Then suddenly the entire mansion went dark, the lights were out, some of the cookies yelped in surprise and terror as thunder and lighting boomed outside, the fizzing sound of opening juice bottles filled the air "Jinkies! It's a blackout!" Screme Egg exclaimed "Like, Right here? Right now?!" Creme Egg responded, surprised by the sudden outage. "Where's the light?! Where's the light?! Onion cookie asked in a panic as she sobbed. "Hold on, let me just-" Lemon Cookie said calmly as he tried looking for the fuse box. 

The lights came back on, many of the cookies breathed sighs of relief, though this period of solace didn't last long...

"Guys! The-The butler! The cook!" Gingerbright exclaimed in shock, the others then noticed that the two disappeared without a trace, they swore they were there a few seconds ago "They're gone!" Gingerbright added in a panicked tone.

"Like, We gotta get out of here!" Creme Egg suggested loudly

** (To be Continued in Chapter 1) **


End file.
